Displays typically formed of liquid crystal panels or an organic EL (OEL) panels are placed on surfaces of portable devices, for instance, portable PCs such as notebook PCs; tablet terminals such as electronic books; mobile phones such as smartphones; mobile gaming devices; various types of PDA (personal digital assistant); and the like. These portable devices are carried and used on a daily basis, and thus easily attract dust and organic dirt such as finger marks, cosmetics and sebum. In particular, recently wide-spread touch-screen portable devices include display/input members and are operated with a direct finger touch by a user to the display/input members with the displays functioning also as input devices, and thus are more likely to attract organic dirt such as finger marks, sebum, etc. Not just these portable devices, but also show window glass, glass tables, showcases and the like accumulate organic dirt, leading to degradation of their exterior to make them unsightly.
To tackle such organic dirt, sticky cleaners are suggested, which remove organic dirt from the surfaces of the articles upon contact therewith (Patent Documents 1 and 2). Patent Document 3 is a technical document related to an adhesive cleaning roller, but is not intended for removal of organic dirt.